


Here

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, M/M, Meltdown Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Jazz finds Prowl in his office.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day 1: Crash
> 
> It's my headcanon that Prowl's processor crashes are more like my autistic meltdowns than anything else. Sometimes that includes a migraine, sometimes it doesn't.

"Don't turn on the lights."

Jazz paused in the doorway, staring at the lump of miserable Praxian curled up on the cot Prowl had stashed in the corner of his office. Gingerly, he stepped forward, letting the door swoosh closed behind him and calibrating his visor to the surrounding dark. "Crash, love?"

Prowl whimpered an affirmative, not moving the thermal tarp from over his head.

Jazz tiptoed over to the desk, placing his report neatly in the inbox. "Need anything?"

Prowl didn't respond for a while, then: "Pressure?"

Jazz smiled and crawled into the cot behind him - between his doorwings and the wall. "Can just say cuddles," he murmured softly, teasingly.

Prowl huffed and reached one arm out of his cocoon to drag Jazz halfway over his frame.

Jazz chuckled and settled in, nuzzling the back of his neck as he tried to ignore how much it looked like he was holding a dead body. "I'm here. I gotchu."


End file.
